In the blended wing body aircraft, the engines are positioned above the wing to the rear of the aircraft. When the aircraft lands, the engines are operated in reverse thrust mode to rapidly decelerate the aircraft. However, the reverse thrust load line is high above the centre of gravity of the aircraft and on the application of reverse thrust the force produced thereby may tend to rotate the aircraft about the main landing gear and lift the nose wheel off the runway.